Como fresa y chocolate
by serendipity-789
Summary: A veces, el vivir los sueños eróticos de la adolescencia nos lleva a situaciones inesperadas. Regalo para Danvers en el Amigo Invisible de Medianoche en la Torre de Astronomía.


**Rating **NC- 17**  
Pairing(s) **Draco/Harry  
**Disclaimer** No son míos… Ojalá lo fueran, pero los personajes de Draco, Harry, Ginny y alguno más, no son míos son de J.K. Rowling… Los tomo prestados para hacer este regalo. Ahora la situación sí que lo es.  
**Resumen **A veces, el vivir los sueños eróticos de la adolescencia nos lleva a situaciones inesperadas.**  
Advertencias **Ninguna… creo. Pequeño comentario sobre el séptimo libro.

--- Como Fresa Y Chocolate. Capítulo Único ---

Llegaba tarde y lo sabía, por eso corría por las escaleras de la estación rumbo al andén 9 y ¾. Seguro que al llegar se ganaría al menos, dos broncas… La del jefe de aurores por hacer esperar a todo el mundo, y la del entrenador por no llevar el uniforme de la selección puesto.

Miró de reojo a la gente que estaba en el andén y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos atravesó el muro que separaba los dos mundos.

.-Por fin, Potter ¿Por qué no lleva su uniforme…?

.-Lo siento Mister, redada en el último momento…

.-Ordené que le dejaran libre un cuarto de hora antes – Se escuchó a Scarlebot entre la niebla. Harry se encogió de hombros y miró hacia los vagones buscando a Ginny – Ese maldito irlandés quiere boicotearnos…

.-Tranquilo Señor, esta vez nadie va a vencer a Inglaterra, al menos hasta la final – Afirmó el entrenador Button.

.-Todo en orden, Señor – Se escuchó tras ellos.

.-Bien, Malfoy… vaya hasta su posición.

.-Sí, Señor – El rubio miró de reojo a su antiguo enemigo y ahora superior y le saludó reglamentariamente antes de irse.

Harry sonrió para sus adentros. Iba a ser una concentración muy divertida si iban a pasar agosto en Hogwarts, jugando al quidditch y vigilados por los aurores en prácticas. El jefe de grupo, Johnson era amigo de Harry y un poco ingenuo, así que podría escaparse por las noches al pueblo con Ginny sin problemas.

Harry había entrado en el cuerpo de aurores seis meses después de acabada la guerra. Tal vez como agradecimiento, o tal vez porque realmente era poderoso, le dieron un curso rápido y entró como novato a los 17. La verdad es que sus conocimientos no tenían nada que envidiar a los que fueron novatos con él pero que habían entrado tras tres años de estudios. Tenía un cierto conocimiento innato de la magia, y subía rápidamente en el departamento.

Por su parte, Draco Malfoy había decidido estudiar económicas o derecho, pero se encontró con todas las puertas cerradas. El único sitio en el que le admitieron sin preguntar fue en la Escuela Superior de Aurores, así que, tras pensarlo mucho, aceptó estudiar para auror y luego firmó el contrato obligatorio de cinco años de servicio. Estaba en su primer año, y como los demás novatos su único trabajo era oír, ver, callar y obedecer.

Nunca habían coincidido juntos en una misión, Harry evitaba tener que dar órdenes al grupo de novatos y estos evitaban dar más problemas de los necesarios. Además, Johnson era por tradición el encargado de ellos. Draco procuraba pasar desapercibido. Si se cruzaban por el pasillo se saludaban educadamente y punto.

Esta vez había sido el azar lo que les había juntado en el mismo tren que ahora iba a toda velocidad rumbo a Hogwarts. Harry jugaba en el equipo de quidditch de los aurores, nada profesional, una excusa para retar a los funcionarios de cualquier otro cuerpo, divertirse y pasar algunas tardes de domingo, pero aún así, seguía siendo el mejor buscador de toda Inglaterra.

Una vez puesto el uniforme de la selección, y guardado el de auror, caminó por los pasillos buscando a su pelirroja favorita. Por el camino fue saludando a sus compañeros de juego.

.-Tenías que esconderte en el último vagón… ¡Vaya! No sabía que se podía traer a la pareja en esta concentración – Dijo saludando a Ginny y a Luna que se acurrucaba a su lado.

.-Y no se puede. La han contratado como aguadora.

.-¿Aguadora?... ¿Qué hiciste¿Amenazaste con no venir a la selección?

.-Claro que no – Dijo haciendo un gesto mirando a su pareja. Harry comprendió que mentía y sonrió mientras se acomodaba en su sitio – Pero no entiendo que nos concentren en agosto si no hay partidos a la vista.

.-El mundial es el año que viene – Respondió perezoso.

.-Eso es mucho tiempo, Harry. Tú lo sabes.

.-Si… lo sé – Observó como el auror rubio pasaba por el pasillo haciendo su guardia, giraba y desaparecía por dónde había vuelto.

.-¿Qué tal lleva Malfoy recibir órdenes tuyas? – Preguntó Luna.

.-Pues la verdad, no se lo he preguntado – Respondió divertido – Pero obedece.

.-¿Podrás ordenarle cosas estos días? – Preguntó la pelirroja pensando en pequeñas venganzas pendientes.

.-No, Scarlebot me ha advertido que no puedo dar órdenes a los aurores durante la concentración del equipo. No me deja jugar en ambos sitios a la vez.

.-Lástima – Rió acomodándose un poco más – Ahí pasa de nuevo.

.-Le habrá tocado la vigilancia de este vagón – Respondió bostezando - Voy a ver si duermo un poco, vengo de doblar turno.

.-De acuerdo. Duerme tranquilo… Malfoy vela por ti – Dijo seria haciendo que los tres rompieran a reír.

.-No fastidies… Ahora tendré pesadillas – Se quejó.

Pero no las tuvo. Durmió tranquilo un par de horas hasta que el estómago le empezó a rugir. Se estiró en su asiento y decidió salir a ver si, aunque fuera agosto, la señora del carrito estaba por ahí.

El vagón estaba solitario. Salió silenciosamente para no despertar a Ginny y a Luna que dormían tranquilas la una en brazos de la otra. Se fijó en que Draco había abierto la ventana del fondo del pasillo y estaba apoyado en ella fumando. Olisqueó el ambiente y descubrió, por el humo del pitillo, que no era de una sustancia legal.

.-Esto no quedaría bien en tu expediente – Le susurró cerca. Si el rubio se sorprendió no dio muestras de ello, al contrario, se encogió de hombros y dio otra calada - ¿Malfoy?

.-Denúnciame si quieres, Potter. Como mucho me expedientarán… ¿Y qué? – Miró con las pupilas dilatadas lo que quedaba entre sus dedos – Yo no tengo como objetivo hacer carrera dentro del cuerpo. Al contrario que tú.

.-¿Entonces?

.-Los Malfoy – Le ofreció lo que le quedaba y Harry lo cogió – Siempre tenemos estudios. En cuanto me licencien me dedicaré a los negocios que es lo mío – El moreno dio una calada lenta y mientras soltaba el humo le observó silencioso.

.-Además… Supongo que conocer cómo trabajamos te ayudará en algunas cosas… en el futuro - Sugirió.

.-Supongo que sí.

Harry dio una nueva calada y apagó los restos en la suela de su zapato antes de arrojarlos por la ventana. No dijo nada, sólo se dio la vuelta y fue hacia el servicio. Hacía mucho que no jugaba con determinadas sustancias y se sentía algo mareado. Allí se mojó la nuca y la cara y se quedó apoyado en el lavamanos unos minutos, intentando recuperar el control. Entonces fue cuando sintió la punta de una varita en su garganta.

.-¿Sabías una cosa? Cuando éramos estudiantes siempre tuve un sueño contigo.

.-Malfoy, aparta esa varita. ¿Se puede saber en qué piensas?

.-Vamos… - Sujetándole con su cuerpo contra el lavamanos, le comenzó a besar y dejó que su mano libre viajara hasta su cintura. Harry se apartó con brusquedad.

.-No.

.-¡Vamos, Harry! – Exclamó con rabia – El sexo es sano, es natural, sueltas endorfinas que relajan… ¿Se puede saber por qué no?

.-Pues… porque no me atraes…

.-¡Anda, ya! Por eso me miras el paquete más que los ojos… Harry, no seré el mago más poderoso del mundo, pero en lo que se refiere a sexo nunca me equivoco… Te atraigo, no lo niegues.

.-Vale, me atraes… Pero soy tu superior. No puedo liarme contigo…

.-Tampoco fumar maría. Además, saltarte normas es tu especialidad.

.-Tú eres Malfoy… Yo Potter… Vamos… Nos llevamos peleando desde niños. Somos como… el agua y el aceite… Podemos estar juntos, pero no revueltos.

.-Pues yo creo que somos más como… fresa y chocolate… buenos por separado y aún mejores juntos.

.-Tú quieres arruinarme la vida.

.-No, lo que quiero es meterme entre tus piernas… Bueno, aquí no, de pie no es una de mis posturas favoritas, claro que si a ti te gusta…

.-¡Draco! – Se quejó Harry - ¿Cómo puedes ser tan frívolo?

.-Nací frívolo… Vamos, Harry. Hagámoslo… El sexo es bueno…

.-Eso lo sé… eres tú el que me preocupa. Tú, nunca fuiste bueno.

.-Pruébame… - Se había vuelto a acercar a él con intención de besarlo.

.-Me atraes… Pero no puedo permitírmelo – Le dijo serio y poniendo su mano en los labios del rubio para frenarlo.

.-Está bien… – Dijo con fría tranquilidad mientras se recolocaba su uniforme de auror.

.-Perfecto, entonces… ¿Asunto zanjado? – Preguntó Harry esperanzado

.-¿Bromeas? – Harry le miró con disgusto - Antes negociemos.

.-No hay nada que negociar… Draco, esto roza el acoso – El rubio sonrió e intentó besarlo de nuevo, pero Harry giró la cara en el último momento.

.-No te veo defenderte… Ni gritar… - Comenzó a jugar con el lóbulo de su oreja.

.-Draco, sé que tu intención no es morir joven - ¡Merlín¡Cómo le gustaba que le hicieran eso!

.-Está bien. ¿Y si te prometo ser bueno? – Comenzó a meter la nariz por el cuello del moreno, asegurándose de que su aliento le erizase la nuca. Las rodillas de Harry flaquearon unos segundos.

Al no obtener respuesta, Draco arriesgó un poco más. Puso sus manos en la cintura del moreno y mientras una de ellas comenzaba a subir por su espalda, la otra se deslizó a su entrepierna.

Harry giró el rostro para mirarle de frente al notar como su erección crecía acariciada suavemente por encima del pantalón. Su respiración era agitada y tenía los labios entreabiertos. Draco miró unos segundos esos labios que tanto deseaba antes de tomar posesión de ellos.

Notó como el cuerpo del moreno se rendía, como se relajaba dentro de su abrazo y sus manos buscaban apoyó en el rubio. Mientras él, profundizaba el beso exigiendo esa rendición.

.-Te juro que no te arrepentirás, Harry. Te lo juro – Susurró jadeante antes de meter sus manos entre los botones de la camisa blanca del jugador y tirar para arrancárselos y dejar su pecho al descubierto – Voy a ser tu más fiel servidor… Te lo juro.

Susurró antes de abalanzarse sobre uno de los pezones ya erectos del moreno. Harry gimió dejando que a los botones de su camisa les siguiera el del pantalón. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba buscando dónde agarrarse, mientras Draco de rodillas devoraba sus testículos.

La lengua del rubio jugaba con todo lo que tenía a su alcance. Lamía, chupaba, sorbía, se metía por sitios que Harry hubiese jurado que ni existían hasta ese mismo instante. Por fin, Draco introdujo el pene en su boca y comenzó a chuparlo rítmicamente. Harry abajó una de sus manos para agarrar el pelo del rubio y comenzar a guiar él la situación, hasta que con un fuerte espasmo, se vino por fin.

Se dejó caer al suelo, con las piernas abiertas, estando Draco aún de rodillas. El rubio aprovechó para besarlo de nuevo.

.-No te arrepentirás – Susurró.

.-Eso espero – Respondió jadeante – Por ahora, mi fiel seguidor – Bromeó – Te espero en el baño de prefectos dentro de dos noches.

.-Me toca turno de guardia.

.-Siempre fuiste bueno mintiendo y buscando excusas – Buscó su varita para comenzar a reparar su ropa rota – Si no estás, no te molestes en intentarlo de nuevo – Le miró desafiante, encontrándose de nuevo con un beso húmedo como respuesta.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Estaba claro que no les iban a dejar dormir en las habitaciones de estudiantes, aunque Harry había conservado la esperanza de volver a su antigua cama. Les dejaron el pabellón de invitados que, aunque más pequeño, era mucho más cómodo, y para los aurores novatos era también mucho más fácil de vigilar.

Ver de nuevo Hogwarts desde el aire le trajo recuerdos felices, hasta que en uno de sus vuelos rasantes por la torre de astronomía, recordó a cierto colacuerno húngaro que estuvo a punto de acabar con todos sus sueños de una llamarada. Luego, al mirar el colegio desde la distancia de su roca favorita, se dio cuenta de que no era igual que el que él recordaba. Hogwarts, aún no se había recuperado de la última batalla, había profundas heridas abiertas en el castillo, y hasta las piedras gritaban que no estaban curadas.

Entristecido se sentó despacio contemplando el gran lago negro. Estaba cerca de dónde había aterrizado con aquel dragón ciego junto a Hermione y Ron. Desde ahí veía el sitio en el que habían acampado los mortífagos, el bosque prohibido, recordando que había tenido que asumir su muerte para que aquella dichosa pelotita alada…

.-La última vez que te vi sobre tu escoba por aquí paseabas con tu lechuza – Le interrumpió una voz altanera.

.-Otra víctima de la guerra – Respondió con voz lúgubre - ¿Qué quieres, Draco?

.-Los jugadores no podéis salir solos del castillo. Es una norma.

.-Si no te importa, no me apetece compañía… ¿Por qué no te vas a dar una vuelta por ahí y dices que no me encontraste? - Draco miró en la misma dirección que el moreno.

.-Entiendo – Susurró – Estaré esperándote unos árboles por ahí detrás – Harry meneó la cabeza afirmativamente.

Draco se sentó en un pino a escasos 15 metros de Harry.

.-Potter – Dijo con suavidad. Harry se giró para mirarlo – He estado pensando…

.-Y seguro que no se te ha ocurrido nada bueno – Dijo entre dientes.

.-He conseguido estar libre esta noche e iré al baño de los prefectos – Afirmó ignorándole.

.-¿Y…?

.-Me preguntaba… ¿Habrá más veces? – El moreno se encogió de hombros girándose de nuevo hacia el paisaje.

.-¿Qué más da? – Se quedó en silencio unos minutos antes de seguir hablando – Aquí sólo somos un auror y un buscador… podemos divertirnos. Fuera yo soy tu superior. Además, sólo estoy tratando de cumplir mis fantasías de adolescente… ¿Tú no?

.-Sí, pero ¿y si el sexo entre nosotros es… colosal?

.-Necesito algo más que sexo para que cambie de opinión.

.-¿Qué necesitarías?

.-Que tuvieras alma – Las pupilas de Draco se dilataron de sorpresa.

.-La tengo – Susurró.

.-Sí, claro – Sonrió con ironía – Entre las piernas… Vamos Draco, que nos conocemos desde críos – El rubio no respondió a eso -¿No crees que ya es hora de volver? – Preguntó recogiendo su escoba del suelo - Quiero cenar pronto. Tenemos una cita.

.-No es una cita, es un polvo – Respondió secamente.

.-En tu caso es lo mismo – Dijo subiéndose a su escoba.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

No había ido a cenar, no tenía hambre. En cambio, se había colado en el armario de los ingredientes de pociones. Severus le había dado la contraseña hacía años, y curiosamente, no la habían cambiado.

Su primera idea había sido la de preparar algo que le hiciera olvidar el monumental enfado que ahora le embargaba. No entendía por qué le enfadaban tanto las palabras de ese estúpido Gryffindor. Era cierto que él no tenía intención de casarse o enamorarse… Llegado el momento, elegiría a alguien que fuera capaz de representar el papel de pareja y darle o criarle un heredero, a cambio de acceso casi ilimitado a su fortuna. Así que se dedicaba a ir de orgía en orgía, a consumir cualquier cosa que le hiciera reír y a disfrutar de su juventud hasta que Lucius le llamara a su lado para dedicarse a tareas menos lúdicas.

En el tren, al verlo entrar en los lavabos, un viejo sueño de crío le asaltó, y con el valor que infunde cierta sustancia, consiguió hacerlo en parte realidad. Aunque aún no sabía por qué le había dicho que sería su fiel seguidor y todas esas estupideces. Después de todo, Harry no era una de las piezas más cotizadas, al contrario que él.

Pero allí, encerrado en esa alacena, se le había ocurrido una brillante venganza, o al menos eso le parecía en ese momento.

Se encerró en el aula de pociones y se puso a dar cuerpo a su maravilloso plan, tenía tiempo hasta la noche. Mientras daba vueltas al líquido en el caldero, sonreía imaginando lo que iba a ocurrir.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

.-Tengo una cita – Susurró a la puerta. Enseguida ésta se abrió dejándole entrada al baño de los prefectos.

.-Llegas pronto – Le dijo Harry a modo de saludo – Veo que estás impaciente.

.-Tengo curiosidad… Eso es todo – Dijo acercándose a él – He traído dos copas de vino, para que nos ayuden a entrar en calor ¿Cuál prefieres, blanco o tinto?

.-Blanco – Draco sonrió, el moreno era muy predecible. Harry cogió su copa y la acercó a su nariz – Huele bien.

.-¿Seguro que no quieres el tinto?

.-No… ¿Brindamos?

.-Por el buen sexo – Anunció elevando su copa.

.-Por el buen sexo – Respondió el moreno – Y por los sueños eróticos adolescentes que se pueden llegar a realizar.

Draco sonrió ante esa coletilla mientras daba el primer sorbo a su vino. Harry en cambio, lo bebió de un solo trago, tenía sed.

.-¿Draco?

.-Dime.

.-Eres tan hermoso - ¡Vaya! pensó el rubio, si que era de efecto rápido esa poción de amor – Eres el centro de mi mundo – Harry se acercó para enlazar sus manos tras el cuello de Draco – Te amo… Te amo tanto.

En ese momento, en el que el rubio se veía reflejado en el verde profundo de los ojos falsamente enamorados del moreno, se dio cuenta del error que había cometido. Quiso alejarse, pero Harry no le dejó.

.-No me rechaces, Draco… Por favor… quiero que me hagas tuyo…

.-Y yo quiero hacerte mío pero… ¡Merlín! No, Harry, no así… Te he dado poción para… - Intentaba apartarlo de sí.

.-No me rechaces – Repitió Harry intentando besarlo.

.-Harry mañana me vas a querer matar, en serio…

.-No hay mañana… Bésame.

.-Harry… yo…

Tenía dos opciones, noquear al chico y huir o dejarse arrastrar por esas corrientes verdes. Eligiera la que eligiera estaba perdido. Ahora entendía el por qué le hacía daño el rechazo del moreno… porque sus sueños de adolescente no eran sólo sexo… en esos sueños también había palabras de cariño y caricias de amor, y ahora que lo tenía, y sabía que era mentira un dolor inmenso se adueñaba de todo su ser.

Harry le besó con dulzura. Esos labios que tantas veces había mirado con ¿odio? ahora se le entregaban con falso cariño. Esas manos le atrapaban contra ese cuerpo que iba a ser su condena.

¡Merlín! Tal vez sería el único acto honesto de toda su vida, pero no habría sexo en ese cuarto esa noche. No al menos de ellos. Por Harry que no merecía guardar ese recuerdo de haber sido ultrajado con una poción, y por él… que no merecía estar ni a kilómetros de los labios que ahora lo besaban.

.-Desmaius – Susurró cuando Harry soltó un poco su agarre.

Sujetó el cuerpo relajado del moreno para que no se golpease contra el suelo, y despacio le acomodó en uno de los bancos. Se sentó en el suelo a su lado pensativo. No podía borrarle la memoria mientras siguiese bajo los efectos de una poción, y para cuando éstos pasasen ya sería tarde. No dejaba de ser irónico descubrir que en vez de odiarle, le amaba, y que cuando tenía la venganza en su mano, esta se volvía fría contra él.

.-¿Y ahora, qué? – Pensó en voz alta.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

La mañana llegó antes de lo que el rubio deseaba. Los primeros rayos de luz inundaron todo el baño haciendo que Harry comenzara a reaccionar. Draco se había colocado lejos, sentado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared. Esperaba, simplemente esperaba haciendo alabares con la varita entre sus dedos.

Harry se movió despacio llevando su mano hacia su cara. Comenzó a despertar, abriendo los ojos. Por unos segundos se quedó descolocado, porque llevaba las gafas puestas y estaba mirando un techo que le era familiar pero… Las escenas de la noche le llegaron con claridad, haciendo que se incorporara de golpe.

En frente, Draco le miraba expectante pero sin mover un solo músculo.

.-Grandísimo hijo de la gran… - Dijo lentamente mirándole a los ojos. Draco desvió la mirada hacia un lado.

.-Si te sirve de algo, no estoy orgulloso de… - Susurró.

.-Pues deberías estarlo maldito bastardo – Con un salto ágil se había puesto a su lado - ¿Cómo te has atrevido a darme una poción de enamoramiento? – Con una sola mano le había agarrado de la camisa y tiraba de él hacia arriba con fuerza.

Draco a duras penas se incorporó pegado a la pared acorralado por Harry. No iba a defenderse, pasase lo que pasase se lo tenía bien merecido. Miró de cerca los mares verdes que hacía unas horas le habían mirado con amor y ahora estaban fríos por el odio, y cerró los ojos sin contestar a la pregunta. Aguantó el aire esperando el golpe que seguro iba a recibir.

Harry le agarraba con fuerza de la camisa con las dos manos. En un gesto de furia le atrajo hacia sí para empujarlo con fuerza contra la pared, para luego soltarlo. Se giró en el momento en el que Draco abría los ojos para comprobar si eso iba a ser todo, pero de nuevo se volvió hacia él con velocidad para descargar un fuerte golpe en la boca de su estómago.

Por unos segundos, Draco quedó sin aire y doblado por el dolor, y antes de que hubiese podido reaccionar, le golpeó de nuevo, esta vez en la cara, con tal fuerza que rebotó contra la pared. Se dejó resbalar para descansar en el suelo.

.-Eres escoria – Dijo conteniendo su rabia – Me voy porque si no, juro que te mato de una paliza…

.-Hazlo, Harry. Soluciona mis problemas… - Susurró desde el suelo.

.-Jódete – Respondió dándole una fuerte patada en una pierna al pasar de nuevo a su lado para dirigirse a la puerta y salir – Haznos un favor a todos y desaparece.

Y realmente le hubiera gustado desaparecer, pero en cambio, se quedó en el frío suelo de baldosas todo el día.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Turnos de noche. Eso era lo que le esperaba hasta el final de su contrato con los aurores. Johnson no le había preguntado nada cuando apareció por la tarde en el cuarto que compartía con el resto de aurores novatos. Simplemente miró su mal aspecto, en el que destacaba un poco de cojera y el labio roto e hinchado.

Draco se quedó de pie observando como su superior abría su mochila y la vaciaba encima de su camastro. Enseguida todo su arsenal particular de "pastillas de la risa" y otras drogas, quedaba al descubierto.

.-No te pregunto, porque supongo que ese ojo morado te lo has ganado a pulso. Te expulsaría del cuerpo de aurores si no fuera porque así te haría un favor… Y lo último que deseo, Malfoy, es hacerte la vida más agradable.

.-Señor…

.-Lo he consultado con el Cuartel General. A partir de ahora, no tienes derecho a días personales, sólo trabajarás en turno de noche y… te harás análisis todas las semanas para demostrar que estás limpio… No hace falta que te aclare que todo esto figurará en tu expediente…

.-No, Señor.

.-Una sola gota de alcohol o cualquier otra sustancia ilegal en tu sangre – Dijo arrastrando las palabras mientras se ponía de pie frente a él – Y darás con tus huesos directo en Azkaban. ¿Me has entendido?

.-Sí, Señor – Respondió cansado.

.-Perfecto. ¡Dúchate! Entras de turno en una hora.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Poppy le miraba a lo lejos. Harry estaba a su lado tomando poción para soldar los huesos rotos de su brazo ya que se había caído de la escoba por la mañana, por lo que le extrañó que la mujer no le hiciera mucho caso y siguiera observando por la ventana.

.-¿Qué miras con tanto interés, Poppy?

.-A Draco Malfoy… - Harry hizo un gesto de desagrado al tumbarse – Está realmente mal.

.-Tranquila, no se va a morir.

.-No sé – Respondió despacio – A penas duerme. Lo sé porque le veo casi todos los días observándoos entrenar. Lleva así dos semanas – Harry asintió, él también le había visto a lo lejos – No come y… parece un fantasma.

.-Bicho malo nunca muere, dicen los españoles según mi padrino – La mujer le miró con reproche.

.-Tendré que volver a hablar con Johnson. No me deja que lo vea… ¡Merlín, Harry! Lleva capa y estamos en agosto… ¡Eso no es normal! A penas si se tiene en pie.

.-Lo hace para dar pena y no cumplir sus obligaciones.

.-Tal vez. Siempre fue muy quejica… Pero no le he visto quejarse a nadie, y generalmente se esconde cuando hay gente… Tal vez si tú hablaras por él – Harry arrugó la nariz en señal de desagrado – Le volverías a salvar la vida.

.-¿A quién salvaría la vida? – Preguntó Ginny entrando alegre en la enfermería.

.-A Draco Malfoy – Respondió la enfermera saludándola.

.-Ah, ese… Hace días que no le veo. Por lo visto Johnson le pilló con un montón de drogas y después de venir de pelearse. Dicen que bajó al pueblo a escondidas y se metió en líos.

.-No sé, hay algo que no me termina de cuadrar… – Dijo pensativa la enfermera – Bueno, me voy a seguir haciendo pedidos para el curso que pronto empieza – Les dijo mientras desaparecía en su despacho dejándoles a solas.

.-Pues yo no lo veo tan raro – Respondió pensativa la chica sentándose a su lado en la cama.

.-Viene a vernos a los entrenamientos. Se esconde bajo las gradas – Dijo Harry – En el hueco en el que tú y yo nos escondíamos para espiar a los de Slytherin.

.-¿Se esconde¿Qué raro?

.-Es que… - El moreno dudó durante unos segundos – No se peleó en el pueblo. Fui yo el que le golpeó.

.-¿Os peleasteis¿Por qué?

.-Nos habíamos citado para… bueno, me propuso llevar a cabo unas fantasías de… - La chica hizo un gesto de entender - La cuestión era que yo tenía muchas ganas pero él… ya le conoces, no es buena persona.

.-¿Qué pasó, Harry? – Le preguntó con dulzura.

.-Me dio un vaso de vino con poción de enamoramiento.

.-¡No!

.-Sí… Cuando me desperté y lo recordé me puse furioso.

.-Ya, te entiendo. No es para menos… Claro que él salió perdiendo, porque creo que estaba algo amoratado.

.-No se defendió.

.-¿Cómo? – Preguntó muy extrañada.

.-No se defendió – Repitió - ¿Y sabes lo más extraño? No se aprovechó de la poción. En cuanto me hizo efecto comenzó a rechazarme. Y luego por la mañana estaba raro… No sé.

.-Estás preocupado por él – Afirmó la chica.

.-No, que va. Le odio.

.-Vamos, Harry. Que te conozco demasiado bien. No puedes perdonarle pero te preocupa…

.-De acuerdo. Pero no sé…

.-Es curioso. Creo que alguien como Malfoy, no desaprovecharía una oportunidad así, salvo que… ¿Te has planteado que tal vez él sienta algo por ti? – Harry la miró unos segundos antes de soltar una sonora carcajada.

.-¡Venga ya! Es Malfoy, Ginny. Por Merlín y todos los magos – Siguió riendo – No tiene capacidad para eso.

.-Tal vez no, pero… - La chica se puso en pie pensativa – Creo que tengo algo que hacer… Luego vuelvo a verte. Descansa, te has pegado un buen golpe.

La pelirroja se fue en cuanto Harry cayó en brazos de Morfeo. Caminaba distraída, dando vueltas en su mente a una borrosa idea cuando una voz familiar llamó su atención.

.-Weasley – Draco estaba semi- oculto en una clase vieja.

.-¿Qué quieres, Malfoy? – La chica se acercó segura hacia él. Se le veía pálido y con enormes ojeras de no dormir - ¿No deberías de estar descansando? Sé que tienes turno de noche.

.-Él… ¿Está bien¿Vienes de la enfermería verdad? – La chica observó que tenía las manos ocultas bajo la capa y que debía de estar frotándolas nervioso.

.-¿Te encuentras bien? No es normal llevar una capa así en agosto.

.-Estoy muy bien, gracias. ¿Cómo está Harry?

.-Bien… descansando. Si te preocupa ¿por qué no vas tú mismo? Poppy no te va a impedir entrar – Draco cerró los ojos por unos instantes soltando el aire de forma que parecía una pequeña risa irónica – De verdad que te veo mal… Vamos, te llevaré a la enfermería.

.-No necesito tu ayuda, Weasley – Afirmó apartándose de la mano que le tendía la pelirroja.

.-Oh, claro que la necesitas… ¿sabes por qué? Porque yo sé que él está preocupado… Enfadado y preocupado. Así no le vas a conseguir... créeme. Vamos, te acompañaré a la enfermería.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Poppy no necesitó a Harry. En cuanto Draco entró por la puerta de la enfermería con Ginny, que casi tuvo que maldecirle con un Imperius, le ingresó, impidiendo que nadie pudiera oponerse a su decisión. En esa enfermería ni los aurores podían meter la nariz. Draco sabía que eso le costaría más problemas al salir, pero le dio igual en cuanto la enfermera le colocó en la cama de al lado de Harry.

El moreno dormía plácidamente y no se enteró del revuelo hasta que el olor a comida caliente le despertó. Se estiró feliz y buscó sus lentes.

Harry, veo que tu apetito no ha cambiado – El moreno sonrió y se giró para contestar a Poppy, pero se quedó callado al ver que estaba atendiendo a Draco en la cama de al lado.

.-Por fin tienes a tu enfermo – Respondió con algo de sarcasmo. Draco, que no le miraba, cerró los ojos.

.-Oh, sí… Gracias a Ginny Weasley que le trajo. Así no estarás solo hasta mañana que te dé el alta. Ya puedes ponerte la camisa del pijama – Le dijo con dulzura al rubio que lentamente comenzó a vestirse.

.-Gracias, Poppy – Susurró.

Draco había estado observando a Harry desde que había entrado en la enfermería. Ginny le había dejado junto a la cama del moreno y había ido a buscar a Poppy. Le colocó con cariño un mechón tras la oreja mientras le observaba dormir calmado y sus ojos se humedecían. La enfermera y la chica le sorprendieron así, pero él disimuló su gesto y sus ojos, echándole la culpa al sueño. Ninguna dijo nada, aunque ambas estaban pensando lo mismo. Sin embargo, ahora que estaba despierto, Draco hacía grandes esfuerzos para no mirarle. Tenía muy fresco en su recuerdo la mirada fría de odio de la última vez, y no se atrevía a enfrentarse de nuevo a ella.

Poppy les dejó solos mientras comían, así que un tenso silencio se instaló en la enfermería.

.-Harry yo…

.-No hables – Le cortó con brusquedad – No respires, no hagas nada que me recuerde que estás aquí, Malfoy.

El rubio le miró sorprendido, encontrándose de nuevo con esos mares verdes ahora agitados. En silencio asintió con la cabeza. Dejó su comida a un lado y se quedó quieto pensando. Su primer impulso fue mandarlo todo al infierno, encerrarse en el botiquín y tomarse todo lo que cupiera en su estómago hasta reventar. Pero las palabras de la pelirroja Weasley rebotaron en su cerebro "Así no le vas a conseguir".

Llenó sus pulmones de aire muy lentamente. Sabía que probablemente se estaba jugando un par de nuevos moratones, pero ya le daba todo lo mismo. Se levantó y se acercó a la cama de Harry que le miraba furioso.

.-Te amo – Le dijo en un suspiro – Puedes rechazarme, golpearme, matarme… Supongo que todo lo tengo merecido, pero eso no va a cambiar nada. Te amo, Harry.

.-¿Eres masoquista? – Preguntó con cierta ironía y muy asombrado.

.-Te amo. Con locura y hasta el agotamiento. Te amo tanto que no puedo comer ni dormir porque sé que me odias. Te amo, Harry – El moreno sonrió suavemente cambiando del todo su expresión.

.-Draco. Creo que estás jugando con fuego.

.-Pues me quemaré. Ya nada importa. Nada me importa salvo tú. Te amo – Repitió – Me odio a mi mismo por no haber sabido verlo antes. Cuando el otro día te di la poción… tus ojos… me mirabas con tanto amor…

.-Falso amor – Aclaró.

.-Sí, falso. Eso me rompió el corazón… Pero me sirvió para descubrir que te amo.

.-¿Quieres dejar de repetírmelo? – Preguntó algo nervioso apartándose un poco de él.

.-No… Yo… Me gustaría poder decírtelo todos los días, Harry… sin que me rechazaras por ello.

.-Si fuese verdad, y me lo dijeses de verdad… tal vez. Pero tú…

.-Soy mala persona, lo sé… mi alma está en mi entrepierna, también lo sé… Pero esta mala persona que no tiene cerebro porque si lo tuviera no se le habría ocurrido semejante estupidez, te ama, Harry – Tragó saliva antes de continuar - Yo… te amo. No te pido nada… no me lo merezco, pero quiero que lo sepas. El que lo sepas y me desprecies es mi castigo.

Harry no respondió, solamente hizo desaparecer su bandeja de comida y se acomodó en su cama para mirarlo. El rubio seguía a su lado de pie.

.-Deberías descansar – Susurró Harry al fin – Y reconozco que estoy muy enfadado por lo que hiciste, pero se me pasará… siempre se me pasa. Acuéstate un rato… y no te preocupes. No te desprecio – Draco, más tranquilo se acostó y se arropó en su cama - ¿Por qué me lo tendría que creer? – Preguntó al poco rato, acostado sobre su lado izquierdo mirando a la cama del rubio.

.-No lo sé. Por que es la verdad.

.-Tú y yo estamos destinados a no entendernos ¿no crees? – Miró al techo de la enfermería mientras se volvía a quitar las gafas – Esta vez es como todas las anteriores… Intentamos llevarnos bien pero… – Cerró los ojos apretándose con los dedos fríos el puente de la nariz - Nunca lo conseguimos.

.-Lo del servicio en el Expreso no estuvo nada mal… Si quieres podemos dedicarnos sólo a…

.-¡No¡Por Merlín! – Se giró hacia él aunque sólo veía una figura borrosa – Tú no eres así. Tú eres un petulante y pomposo niño rico, pagado de sí mismo y sin corazón… Puedo entender que descubrir que esto último no es del todo cierto, te ha podido producir cierto… trauma… A mí me lo está produciendo, pero de ahí a que dejes de ser tú… Draco ni se te ocurra.

.-Pero yo…

.-Mira, o lo intentamos siendo tú el demonio que eres y yo… el ángel – Escuchó como a Draco se le escapaba una pequeña risa - O nada.

.-¿Estás hablando en serio? – Preguntó divertido. Su alma se sentía ligera en ese instante.

.-Yo… voy a hacer como que no me diste esa maldita poción y tú… vas a volver a ser el acosador de costumbre¿de acuerdo?

.-Prometido – Respondió feliz.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Harry escuchó perfectamente como aterrizaban en su chimenea, y por la forma de hacerlo supo inmediatamente quién había llegado.

Estaba preparando el ponche de huevo, así que decidió no ir a recibirlo, pero cuando vio que no cruzaba la puerta de la cocina, hizo un gesto de contrariedad y fue hacia el salón.

.-Buenas noches, Draco – El rubio, impecablemente vestido como de costumbre, dejó de mirar por la ventana y se giró hacia él haciendo que su capa crujiese suavemente – Feliz Navidad.

.-Harry… Es de mala educación no recibir a los invitados – Harry le sonrió acercándose a él.

.-Trae tu capa, la pondré en el ropero.

.-Antes… Cumple la tradición – Le dijo acercándole con un abrazo.

.-¿Qué tradición? – Miró hacia el techo en el que colgaba una ramita de muérdago – Yo no he… - Iba a protestar pero Draco no le dejó terminar la frase. Le besó con fuerza con toda la intención de marcar su territorio. Por supuesto que Harry no había puesto el muérdago, pero eso no iba a cambiar su determinación esa noche.

.-Feliz Navidad – Ronroneo al final del beso mientras Harry recuperaba su respiración – Y gracias por librarme del turno de noche.

.-De nada. Tengo el ponche a medio hacer… - Se disculpó soltándose – Mejor vamos a la cocina.

.-No… Estoy un poco cansado de este juego, Harry. Llevo cuatro meses teniendo sólo partes de ti… - Estaba muy tranquilo mientras hablaba.

.-No podemos tener una relación porque soy tu superior – Se excusaba mientras Draco le envolvió de nuevo entre sus brazos.

.-Esa excusa ya no me vale… Toda la central sabe que te persigo y que tú te dejas perseguir. Si no me han empapelado ya, es que no lo van a hacer.

.-Ya pero…

.-He estado pensando – Le cortó – Creo que no te entregas por completo porque tienes miedo.

.-¿Miedo? – Preguntó ofendido poniendo sus manos sobre el pecho del rubio.

.-Sí. Tienes miedo a que te abandone… A que obtenga lo que quiero y luego me vaya… Es lo que te ha pasado siempre.

.-Es lo que tú has hecho siempre… Al menos eso me han contado y de eso has presumido.

.-Yo he sido muy estúpido muchas veces, lo reconozco. Pero contigo es diferente… Te amo y lo sabes – Harry se apartó con suavidad sin decir nada – He pensado que podíamos vivir juntos.

.-¿Qué¡No! – Se apresuró a negar.

.-¿Por qué no? – Aunque la pregunta le salió algo agresiva, enseguida se tranquilizó para seguir hablando - En mi casa hay sitio para los dos y en la tuya también… Puedes elegir en la que te encuentres más cómodo – Se acercó abrazándole de nuevo - ¡Vamos! Siempre fuiste un chico fácil – Bromeó – Personalmente, creo que desde que me desvirgué, nunca he estado tanto tiempo sin meterla como desde que te persigo.

.-¡Draco! – Protestó el moreno dándole un golpecito en el hombro - ¿Ves como no me puedo fiar? Detrás de cada proposición tuya está el sexo – Ambos rompieron a reír.

.-Vivamos juntos, Harry. Si quieres puedo instalarme en otra habitación y con el tiempo…

.-No digas tonterías… Mi cama es enorme… - Hizo el gesto de quitarle una pelusa inexistente - Me lo pensaré ¿de acuerdo?

.-De acuerdo – Le besó.

.-Pon tu regalo en el árbol. En cuanto termine el ponche, cenamos – Le dijo soltándose.

.-¿Regalo?¿Había que traer regalo? Yo no he traído regalo – Bromeó.

.-Como esta noche no aparezca nada tuyo… - Le advirtió ya desde la cocina.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Harry había sido invitado como todos los años con la familia Weasley pero, y no sin antes tener que justificarse unas trescientas veces, esta vez se había dejado llevar por su espíritu Gryffindor y había decidido salvar a Draco de una horrible noche en familia de la que ya llevaba quejándose casi dos semanas.

El moreno extendió el mantel a los pies del árbol bellamente adornado y ambos cenaron en el suelo rodeados de cojines y observando como nevaba en el exterior. La luz de la chimenea encendida y las luces del árbol navideño, eran suficientes para ambos que poco a poco se acomodaran cerca el uno del otro.

.-Ha sido una original cena de Navidad.

.-Supuse que no te gustaría nada muy formal – Respondió Harry apoyado en su hombro y mordisqueando unos dulces.

.-Y acertaste… - Le besó con cariño - Creo que ha sido la mejor cena navideña que recuerdo… - Se giró para abrazar bien a Harry y profundizar el beso. Su lengua reclamó la boca del moreno que inmediatamente se rindió.

Adoraba su cuerpo. Cada uno tenía su territorio, el de Harry era el trabajo, el suyo era su cuerpo. En cuatro meses había aprendido mucho de ese cuerpo, explorarlo se había convertido en su afición favorita, y esa noche iba a culminar su investigación, él lo sabía y Harry también.

.-Van a dar las doce – Anunció el moreno rompiendo el beso e intentando sacar las manos de Draco de debajo de su camisa.

Draco emitió una especie de quejido de protesta, pero se apartó del moreno que miraba intranquilo el árbol. Con la primera campanada empezaron a aparecer paquetes de todos los tamaños y colores, y a más paquetes, más se le iluminaba la cara.

.-Guau… que de ellos tienes, Draco.

.-Mi familia es bastante grande… Tú no te quedas corto.

.-Amigos… - Sonrió – Pero voy a abrir el tuyo el primero… ¿Cuál es? – Preguntó mirando por encima de su montón - ¡Ah! ya lo veo.

Un paquete dorado del tamaño de una caja de cerillas daba pequeños saltitos llamando su atención. Harry lo cogió divertido.

.-Siempre me hizo gracia ese hechizo… - Sacudió la caja intentando averiguar que había en su interior por el sonido – Creo que ya sé lo que es… ¿Me vas a regalar un anillo? Pues sí que vas en serio – Afirmó comenzando a romper el papel dorado.

Al abrirlo, la cara de Harry reflejó una gran confusión.

.-¿Un pendiente? – Miró a Draco.

.-No es un pendiente – Rió – Es un aro para tu pezón.

.-¿Un pearcing?

.-Sí… Me ponen mucho. Y creo que tú tienes unos pezones ideales.

.-O sea, que te has hecho un regalo a través de mí.

.-No… Ya verás lo que sé hacer con ellos… Luego te lo pongo… Tranquilo, el método mágico apenas duele y no tiene efectos secundarios.

.-Tú no tienes – Protestó.

.-Sí que tengo uno.

.-No… Yo no te lo he… - Se quedó pensativo ante la sonrisa que empezaba a aparecer en la cara del rubio - ¡Merlín!... ¿Te has hecho un pearcing? – Draco afirmó con la cabeza.

.-Esta mañana, cuando te compré el tuyo.

.-¿Dónde? – La sonrisa del rubio se amplió - ¿Ahí? – Draco afirmó ya riéndose abiertamente.

.-Creo que te va a gustar… eso me aseguró la chica.

.-¿Una chica?... ¡Merlín!... Bueno, abre el tuyo… Tú regalo.

Draco cogió una enorme caja verde en la que se veía una postal que ponía "Harry". Cuidadosamente se puso a quitar el papel intentando no romperlo. Harry sonrió pícaro pero no dijo nada. Cuando hubo acabado, lo dobló a su lado y abrió la caja de cartón. Dentro apareció otro paquete envuelto en color rojo. Draco le miró curioso y con el mismo cuidado de antes se dispuso a desenvolverlo. Al quinto paquete se acabó la paciencia de Draco que miraba frustrado como Harry, tirado en el suelo, se llevaba las manos a los abdominales del dolor que le producía reír. Después hubo más y más paquetes, cada vez más pequeños, hasta que llegó a una caja vieja de cerillas. Cuando iba a abrirla, Harry, con los ojos aún llorosos por la risa, puso su mano para impedirle que la abriera.

.-Harry – Se quejó el rubio desesperado.

.-Necesito que me digas una cosa antes de que la abras – Draco levantó una ceja esperando la petición - Di que me amas.

.-Te amo, Harry Potter – Contestó serio.

Harry apartó su mano y entonces Draco pudo abrir la cajita. Dentro había una llave.

.-Yo también te amo, Draco Malfoy – Aguantó en silencio unos segundos - Por lo visto ambos tuvimos la misma idea – Draco levantó la mirada hacia él. Sus ojos estaban húmedos.

No hicieron falta más palabras. De rodillas en la alfombra, se enlazaron en un beso que expresó como ningún otro lo que ambos sentían en ese preciso instante.

Harry dejó de nuevo que las manos frías de Draco tocasen su cuerpo por debajo de la camisa. Notó como con sus manos comenzaba a pellizcar y estrujar sus pezones poniéndolos completamente duros. Su entrepierna también respondía, y más cuando la del rubio se apretaba contra ella a través de sus pantalones. Se abrazó con fuerza a él, dejando que le besara y le empujara sobre la alfombra quedando encima.

En cuanto Draco tocaba su cuerpo perdía todo el dominio sobre él. No sabía porqué, pero con una mano le hacía temblar como cuando era colegial y tenía exámenes. Notó como se deshacía de su camisa y se sentaba a horcajadas sobre él. Despacio comenzó a mover sus caderas de forma que toda la excitación de Harry era recorrida y excitada, vio como se inclinaba sobre su pezón izquierdo. Lo lamió y mordisqueó hasta que estuvo totalmente erecto, y luego repitió con del derecho.

Harry se abrazó a él y le obligó a girar para cambiar sus posiciones. Ahora le tocaba jugar a él. Poco a poco fue dejando pequeños surcos de saliva con su lengua por todo el cuello y el torso del rubio, hasta llegar al ombligo, mientras se deshacía de su camisa de seda. Harry martirizaba los pezones con sus manos, mientras con su lengua jugaba en ese lugar que sabía que al rubio le hacía reír de excitación. Luego bajó despacio sus manos por los costados, recorriendo con sus yemas toda la piel que pudo en su camino, hasta llegar a los pantalones.

Él aún llevaba puestos los suyos pero por ahora no le sobraban. Draco estiró sus manos hacia su rostro y tras acariciarlo, le quitó las gafas. Le gustaba mirar esos ojos verdes cuando dejaban de tener el control. El moreno sonrió y comenzó a desabrocharle el pantalón, liberando su erección de la tela. Miró la pequeña bola de metal que lucía ahora en el pene de su amante, y como había otra que salía por abajo. No había ningún signo de inflamación, como el rubio le había dicho, los pearcing mágicos eran más seguros que los muggles. Dio un beso en la punta, y como si de un helado se tratase, comenzó a lamer y sorber con cierta fuerza. En cuatro meses ya había averiguado como le gustaba esto al rubio que gimió con fuerza y se incorporó un poco.

El rubio llevó sus manos a la cabeza de Harry indicándole que el juego estaba muy bien pero que se diese prisa. Harry sonrió con su erección completa en la boca. El pearcing le hacía cosquillas en la garganta, provocando que casi se atragantase un par de veces hasta que se acostumbró. Con una de sus manos se sujetaba, mientras que la otra le ayudaba a dar placer al rubio. Poco a poco la dureza de Draco comenzó a tener la firmeza que buscaban.

.-¿Cómo prefieres? – Preguntó Draco con los ojos nublados y deteniendo el maravilloso trabajo de Harry con su boca – Es nuestra primera vez…

.-¿Alguna sugerencia? – Dijo mientras ascendía hasta la boca del rubio y éste bajaba sus manos para desabrocharle el pantalón.

.-Quiero verte – Susurró mientras Harry se dejaba caer, literalmente, en sus labios.

Dentro del beso ambos se deshicieron de la poca ropa que aún les quedaba puesta y se entretuvieron en acariciarse despacio, tranquilizando su excitación para alargar los momentos de placer. Los besos volvieron a ser dulces y las miradas cómplices. Esa noche suponía el final de una etapa en sus vidas y el principio de otra y ambos lo sabían.

Harry sacó de la nada un pequeño tubo de lubricante "Sexy Boy" y puso un poco a lo largo de la dureza de Draco, que apoyaba su espalda entre cojines para estar cómodamente recostado. Luego Harry se puso a horcajadas, y lentamente comenzó a empalarse. Cientos de corrientes eléctricas de placer recorrieron la columna vertebral de ambos.

Los movimientos sensuales de Harry, lentos y acompasados, arrancaron un grito de placer de Draco que puso sus manos en sus caderas para ayudarlo. En un momento dado, el moreno dejó de subir y bajar, se quedó firmemente empalado y comenzó a moverse dibujando una especie de círculos. Draco notó como la erección de Harry volvía a tomar vida y sonrió pensando en su nuevo juguetito, el moreno estaba investigando y le estaba gustando lo que descubría.

Observó todo el cuerpo de Harry, con el cuello para atrás y los ojos cerrados, apoyado en sus rodillas, volvía a moverse para él en ese sube y baja que le volvía loco. Los gemidos de ambos comenzaban a ser más profundos, y Harry comenzó a masturbarse a la vez que aumentaba el ritmo. Esta imagen provocó tal estallido de excitación en el rubio que tuvo que cerrar los ojos y aguantar la respiración para no correrse en ese mismo momento.

Esperó un poco más, hasta que notó que Harry empezaba a tensarse un poco, señal de que llegaba al orgasmo, y en ese momento abrió los ojos para observarlo en todo su esplendor. Comenzó a ayudarle con su cadera… Harry se corrió entre ambos con un gemido suave, derramándose a espasmos a su alrededor. En sus últimas contracciones notó como su amante también llegaba dentro de él. Aguantó sentado hasta que Draco terminó, sudoroso, y dejó que le envolviera en sus brazos, saliendo de él y tumbándolo a su lado. En ese momento abrió los ojos.

Draco le miraba muy cerca, tocando su nariz con la suya y sonriendo lleno de felicidad.

.-Te dije que éramos como fresa y chocolate.

.-Tenías razón… - Le besó con suavidad - ¿Tengo que hacerte mucho sitio en mi armario?

Draco respondió con una sonrisa ladeada y una ceja levantada. Harry suspiró con resignación… Tendrían que hacer obras.

--- Fin. Espero que haya sido un bonito regado de A.I.---

Mi agradecimiento a Danvers por permitirme publicar su regalo. Gracias guapa. Bss.S.


End file.
